1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and in particular to a LED lamp tube.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advance of science and technology, various light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are developed. The lamp tube having LEDs has been widely used to replace traditional fluorescent lamp tube because the LED lamp tube has low electricity consumption and a long lifetime. The conventional LED lamp tube includes a tube body, a heat-dissipating plate, a circuit board, a LED light-emitting element, and two electrical-conductive caps. The heat-dissipating plate is disposed in the tube body. The circuit board is adhered to the heat-dissipating plate. The light-emitting element is electrically connected to the circuit board.
In assembly, the LED light-emitting element is electrically soldered onto the circuit board. The LED light-emitting element and the circuit board are fixed to the heat-dissipating plate. Then, two leads are electrically soldered to the circuit board and the two electrical-conductive caps respectively. Finally, the two electrical-conductive caps cover both ends of the tube body respectively and are electrically connected to an external power source (such as an outlet of public power). By this arrangement, the electricity from the external power source can be transmitted to the LED light-emitting element via the two electrical-conductive caps, the leads and the circuit board, so that the LED light-emitting element can emit light for illumination. However, as mentioned above, the assembly of the conventional LED lamp tube involves more complicated steps and needs several soldering steps, which increases the time for assembly.
On the other hand, the circuit board and the LED light-emitting element are fixedly connected to each other by soldering. If one of the circuit board and the LED light-emitting element suffers damage or breakdown, the damaged circuit board or the LED light-emitting element cannot be replaced alone but the whole set of the LED lamp tube has to be abandoned. Thus, such a structure of the conventional LED lamp tube increases the maintenance cost and does not conform to the concept of environmental protection.
Therefore, the present Inventor aims to solve the above-mentioned problems.